Up Berrynose's Nose
by xXEternalBlossomXx
Summary: When Lionblaze falls in love with a GPS, he is shoved up Berrynose's nose. Inside is another dimension, where ThunderClan is (gasp) interesting and there's a new holiday every day. A K Warriors parody.
1. Up the Nose

**AN: So this is a random story that I wanted to write! Have fun reading it! The chapters are gonna be really short. Please do not say that I'm "disgusting for going up Berrynose's nose." It's a PARODY.**

Lionblaze was bored, as usual. ThunderClan was really, really boring. He yawned. "Maybe I'll go on my three millionth hunting patrol." he said boringly. So he did.

"Yo! Berrynose, Poppyfrost, and Cinderheart! We're going on our three millionth hunting patrol today!" yelled Lionblaze.

"But Lionblaze, you can't call patrols. You're not the leader, or even the deputy." said Cinderheart reasonably.

"Yeah, well, everyone knows that I'm gonna be deputy in the last book when Firestar dies. Narrator, put down that I can run patrols." remarked Lionblaze. The narrator wrote it down and the four cats left on the patrol.

When they were ten miles away from camp, Poppyfrost realized that they hadn't caught anything yet. "Hey Lionblaze, where are we going?" she asked. "I dunno." he said. "Where do you wanna go?"

"To the Land of Banana Peels!" yelled Berrynose. "It's left, then right, then left, then right, then left, then right, then backwards two steps, then forward two steps, and then left!" "Or we could just get a GPS." Lionheart suggested. "Cats don't have GPS, Lionheart." complained Cinderheart. "Yes, they do." said Lionblaze. "Narrator, write down that they do."

The narrator adjusted his glasses and wrote it down. The four cats proceeded with their hunt.

"Turn left in 4.8 miles, then travel on the roundabout." blared the GPS. "What's a roundabout?" asked Cinderheart. "This GPS is so dumb."

"This GPS is not dumb!" yelled Lionblaze. "This GPS is amazing and smart. I love this GPS! In fact, I love it more than I love you, Cinderheart. Looks like the GPS is my new mate." "Thank you." blared the GPS.

But Cinderheart wasn't pleased. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed. "I AM YOUR MATE! NOT THE GPS! AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG GHHHHHH!" She ran towards Lionblaze, who jumped just in time to bump into the narrator and be shoved up Berrynose's nose with his precious GPS.

And that was how Lionblaze got shoved up Berrynose's nose.


	2. Unicorn Day!

**AN: Hi awesome readers! Merry Christmas! Happy Hannukah! Great Kwanza! I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter, so here goes:**

**Me: Lionblaze, what don't we own?**

**Lionblaze: THE WARRIORS SERIES! AND ALL THE CHARACTERS! AND MEEEEEEEEE!**

**Me: Alrighty then. Berrynose, what ****_do_**** we own?**

**Berrynose: The idea of Lionblaze going up my nose. Haven't heard that one before. Oh, and Lionblaze being in love with a GPS.**

****On that note...

Lionblaze screamed as he fell into the murky depths of Berrynose's nose. "CINDERHEART, YOU JERK!" he yelled to no one. "NARRATOR, GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Sorry." said the narrator. "That would kinda ruin the plot of the story, wouldn't it? I mean, the whole story is about you being up Barrynose's nose. It gets better."

"IT BETTER GET BETTER!" yowled Lionblaze, who was seriously ticked off. Then everything went black.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Lionblaze woke up, Firestar, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf were all staring down at him. He jumped for joy. "YES!" he screamed. "I'm out of Berrynose's nose! Thank StarClan." Firestar shook his head.

"No, Lionblaze, this is the other ThunderClan inside Berrynose's nose. We used to be called UpBerrynose'sNoseClan. But that was kinda confusing. Now we're ThunderClan too, and we have a different holiday every day!" Firestar mewed pridefully.

The narrator jumped out from behind a rock. "I told you it would get better!" he yelled.

Lionblaze sighed. "How do I get out of here?" he asked.

Firestar smiled. "You can't. But why would you want to? Today's Unicorn Day! Go participate in the festivities!"

Lionblaze left the den. Outside was the good old ThunderClan camp. But it was full of unicorns! '_Firestar wasn't kidding." _he thought. Suddenly, someone shoved him onto a unicorn.

"LIONBLAZE, KING OF THE UNICORNS!" yelled the Clan as Lionblaze flew around on the unicorn. (Yes, it could fly.)

Suddenly, Dewkit shoved him off. "I AM DEWKIT, KING OF THE UNICORNS!" he yelled.

The other kits cracked up. "You said doo." Seedkit giggled.

Dewkit was enraged. "IT'S **DEW, **NOT DOO! LEARN THE DIFFERENCE, CHUMP!"

Lionblaze ate a unicorn shaped cookie. Maybe this wasn't all bad.


	3. Movie Day!

**Please read and review! For me! And Dewkit (always a troublemaker). And the GPS!**

The next day in UpBerrynose'sNoseClan/ThunderClan/OtherThunderClan, it was Movie Day. Of course, Dewkit had to announce it at 2 a.m.

"YO THUNDERCLAN!" he screamed. "IT'S MOVIE DAY! AND SINCE I SAID IT FIRST, THE KITS GET TO PICK FIRST! SO HA! IN YOUR FACE!"

Lionblaze woke up, just as his GPS blared, "External power source lost. Turning off in 3... 2..."

He ran over and plugged it in before it shut off. Tiredly, he stumbled into the Clan center. All of the other cats were standing there, looking just as tired. Bramblestar and Blossomfall were setting up a big screen, and Seedkit was biting Dewkit. The narrator stomped out in hot pink footie pajamas with llamas on them, holding a teddy bear and looking very annoyed. The whole Clan stared at him.

"This was not part of the job description!" said the narrator. "I was not told that I had to wake up at 2 a.m. just to watch stupid movies that the kits pick! I haven't even showered yet!"

The narrator _did _smell horrible. As he walked around the camp, a giant cloud of stink followed him. The Clan gagged. Sandstorm keeled over and started coughing.

"I'm dying!" she squeaked. "Help meeeeee..."

She died. No one really cared, because Firestar was the only one who cared about Sandstorm anyways. Purdy shrugged.

"Oh well." he said, and started dragging her body out of camp. But she came back to life anyway, because this story is rated K+.

Since Bramblestar and Blossomfall were having trouble setting up the screen, Dovewing decided to play on her iPhone.

"Hey, look at this new game!" she mewed. "It's called _Bread Kittens."_

Cats gathered around and watched over her shoulder. Suddenly they all gasped. Jayfeather fainted. Poppyfrost covered Cherrykit and Molekit's eyes. Announcervoice, who was new to ThunderClan, screamed, "The agony! It's painful! It's unbearable, folks!"

"Oh, what is it?" groaned Bramblestar, who was still annoyed because of the big screen.

"THE KITTIES KILL EACH OTHER!" screamed Dovewing. "AND YOU TRAP THEIR HEADS IN BREAD! IT'S UNBEARABLE! I MUST WRITE A SCATHING REVIEW!"

Unfortunately, Dovewing couldn't type, because cats don't have opposable thumbs. So this is what the review looked like:

By: fhgbhjmgkg

Game Rating: 0

Review: tgadjsjhf sdkusdk guyg! jhjh nerfdblagn qwerty! uyjhg.

_Finally_, the big screen got set up. As promised, the kits got first pick.

The kits couldn't seem to pick a movie, though. Lilykit wanted to watch _Honey Boo Boo Child: A Movie._ Seedkit wanted to watch _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. _Molekit wanted to watch _Wall-E._ And Dewkit just wanted to play _Call of Duty._

"Hehe, you said 'duty'." giggled Seedkit. Dewkit glared at her.

Eveantually, they picked _My Little Pony._ All the other cats, who hated _My Little Pony_, ran and screamed. The kits just shrugged and watched their movie.

When the movie was over, it was the tom's turn to pick a movie. They picked _Jaws._ The she-cat's screamed and covered the kits eyes. Of course, the kits could still see. After the movie, they were all scarred for life... Well, except Dewkit, who wanted to watch it again.

The she-cat's turn to pick was next. "CHICK FLICK TIME!" they screamed. They battled over whether the movie should be _Bride Wars_ or _Valentine's Day._ _Bride Wars_ won, because it was PG so the kits would see it. The she-cats, Lilykit, and Seedkit loved it, Dewkit snuck out to blow things up, and all of the toms fell asleep in one big pile.

And that was the end of Movie Day.


End file.
